All Consuming Fire
by InfamousAnimeAssassin
Summary: First story in awhile. A story of Finn and Flame Princess, Finn is determined to find a way to be with FP. FP is just as determined, though she can only hurt him and vice versa I suck at summaries. Rated M 2 B safe. What time is it? Romance Time! Enjoy! on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**All Consuming Fire**

Chapter One

**Authors Note: This is going to be my first story that will have multiple chapters, Constructive criticism is welcome, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the first chapter and the chapters that follow. I will take all criticism into consideration. Also this story starts during 'Hot to the Touch' (with a few tweaks) and continues from there I will try to incorporate new episodes as I see fit. **

_Italics=thoughts/flashbacks_

**Bold= strong emotion/Screams/Authors Notes**

Regular=normal talk

Finn sat there feeling totally defeated as he looked at the burning village, as he watched tears of sorrow and hopelessness came forth. "Why can't I just like a girl?" he questioned as he fell and curled into a ball atop the robot that he, Jake and N.E.P.T.R built. A single tear managed to drop onto the fire causing Flame Princess to wince in pain. As she turned around her expression changed from one of anger to one of shock mixed with understanding. In a b-line of fire she approached Finn and the fire died down completely. He began to cough and his tears stopped he then jumped up in surprise; "Did I...do something cool while out?" he asked as he realized the fire that once engulfed the village was now gone.

"I understand now you're a water elemental." she said. "What!" Finn exclaimed not sure what she meant. "You're my opposite, you create water." she said with her hands in a flowing motion in front her eyes. He understood that much, he then said "Wha, cry I just..." and before he could finish she interrupted saying "Yeah you cry and cry all the time". "No, I don't usually do that" he said trying defend himself. "But that's your power." she replied. "N-No, no, no" he said now embarrassed.

Flame Princess then looked down "Finn, even if we like each other were going to hurt each other" she said with sadness evident in her voice. "We don't have to, I can take it, I mean can't we at least try?" he responded with hope in his voice. Her face became tinted with a blush, "Y-You would defy nature for me?" she asked unable to believe that someone would go so far for her. "Uh yeah, whatev's" Finn replied.

They embraced each other in a loving way; FP nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Finn had is arms wrapped around her; he held her tightly. They stayed like that for about a minute before Finn's body could no longer handle the heat. He regretted, even hated himself for it but he gently pushed her away. Tears were in his eyes either out of pain or sadness. "Bye Finn" Flame Princess said with the same amount of sadness as he had. "**Finn**, Oh my Glob man they're all dead, their all burned, there are barbecue bods everywhere!" Jake said loudly startling and scaring Finn. "**WHAT!**" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding" he said causing Finn to sigh in relief. "So how'd everything go with Flame Princess?" he asked with genuine interest. "She hugged me then left, I think she's upset that she burned me. I mean I told her I could take it but my stupid human body can't handle the heat she gives off." he said expressing what he felt was the real reason she left him.

"Dude, I think I have an idea of how we can hook you up with FP man" Jake said hoping to cheer up his adopted brother. Just as he hoped, it had the desired effect on the thirteen about to be fourteen year old boy. "R-Really Jake, how?" he asked hoping this wasn't one of Jake's cruel jokes.

"Don't worry about that right now your burns are pretty bad let's get you to the hospital" said Jake as he realized how bad the burns were. "Fine" said the adventurous young man.

A few hours later…

Finn and Jake were at their tree house. Jake was playing Bmo while Finn was watching. "Are you feeling better? Your wounds I mean?" asked the shape shifting companion. "I'm good man, so anyway what's your plan for me and Flame Princess?" asked the 13 year old his voice full of enthusiasm. Jake looked at the kid with the most serious face he could muster. "Well Finn, we're going to have to travel to the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. To meet up with Flambo" Jake replied hoping that his inner thought were wrong about the outcome.

"Who are we meeting again?" asked the kid unsure of this Flambo person. "You know the little fire cat that we save at least twice a month." Jake said with a goofy face. "Oh yeah!" Finn responded with a lit light bulb appearing above his head. "Anyways" continued the yellow dog "Get your stuff together and prepare to walk all the way there, because after the stunt I pulled we are most likely unwelcome in the Kingdom" said Jake with regret emanating from his voice. "Bro what do you mean?" "I'm the reason she hated you and slapped you when you first met for real; my intentions were good I wanted to help you get over Princess Bubblegum. So I took it upon myself to try and find a girl your age…" Jake continued to explain, a while later he finally ending with a sigh. "Dude thank you, I mean for trying to help me out. It's okay really." Finn said with happiness and thankfulness.

After an hour of packing Finn was finally finished.

With Flame Princess…

The princess looked down at her hands with hatred _'why does everything I touch have to burn? I mean even if I don't want it to; it'll still burn' _she asked herself. Several fiery tears streamed down her face. "No I won't accept it, I have to learn to control my powers, and emotions" she said aloud. _'But I can't do it alone' _she thought feeling totally defeated. "Well for now, I need to get back home." _'Don't worry Finn, I'll find a way to be with you.' _She thought to herself; a determined smile plastered on her face.

Back to Finn and Jake…

They descended the ladder that led to the bottom half of their tree house. "Ready Finn?" asked a determined Jake. "Ye- wait…dude I should grab the family sword that we got from the dungeon dad built" responded Finn; with lightning quick speed he grabbed the sword he and Jake placed on the mantle over their fireplace. "Ready!" he said eagerly.

As they left they told Bmo they'd be back within a week. "Ok, bye Finn, Jake" said the small video game console. As Bmo watched them leave he climbed the ladder with a little trouble. The small console looked in the mirror that lies at an angle against the wall in the bathroom. He/She began to talk to himself doing his best to act like a human.

"Dude, what the fuck is he doing?" asked the now charismatic boy. "Finn, Bmo is weird to begin with. Also didn't mom teach us not to curse!" said the shape shifter wiggling his arms in a weird fashion almost as if he had no bones. "Bro I'm sorry, I just…" "Hey man, just messin' with ya. I don't care if you curse…every now and then" cut in Jake with a huge smile; a scary one at that. "Okay we wasted enough time let's get going Jake…well actually you lead the way you know how to get there" the youth proclaimed with excitement. As they began their long and dangerous journey they suddenly heard a girlish scream. "Finn, I know you're a hero and all but seriously ignore it" said the dog in a serious voice. "**Jake**, really dude that's messed up yo, even if I wanted to, that goes against my morals and heroic code of honor" Finn said practically yelling at his best friend and adoptive brother. "Fine, Finn but it'll delay us even more" said the dog barely above a whisper.

The two young adventurers leapt into action, and by leapt I mean into a bush. They peeked to see what was going on. There sat a little fire cat, being terrorized by several Werewolves. "Is that Flambo?" asked a curious Finn. Jake responded with a light chuckle "Uh, yeah last time I saved him he was screaming just like he is now, like a bitch I mean" he finished. Finn jumped into the air, and grabbed his sword that he was now glad he packed.

With ninja like quickness and skill he managed to kill two of the five wolves. While Jake grabbed Flambo leading the cat to safety "Look who we have here, a snack" said the leader with murderous intent in his eyes. "Get em' boys!" commanded the wolf. The two remaining wolves lunged at our hero. Finn back flipped to avoid the initial attacks. Holding his blood soaked sword he then swung it toward one of them giving the wolf a nasty, deep gash on the stomach. "Bring it!" said an overly confident Finn. "Maneuver 6" whispered the bleeding wolf. Suddenly they became one their mass doubling, a giant wolf with two heads. As they did this, Finn managed to take advantage and cut their heads off. "Easy" said the prideful Finn.

"Good show, but now you die!" said the leader as he charged at Finn with blinding speed, and punched him in the stomach with such force it cause Finn to cough up blood. "Hehe, I just broke three of your ribs" he said as he watched the hero fall to the ground. Finn was fading fast but something enabled him to keep going. He picked himself up off the ground blood trickling from his mouth; he coughed up a clump of clotted blood. Grabbing his sword he charged at the leader of the wolves. Doing his best to try and gain an upper hand. "I have to commend you on your will power but that won't be enough to defeat me" said the wolf with an evil laugh.

He violently punched Finn in the face knocking out a tooth. The wolf then turned around with a grin "Come dog hel-…" he stopped to look down on the count of the sharp pain he felt in his chest. He saw a 6 foot blade coming from his chest. "You turned around… th-that was your downfall" said the young boy before passing out from the pain. "**FINN!**" yelled Jake and Flambo in unison. Jake quickly grabbed some Cyclops tears and threw them onto Finn's body. The wounds quickly vanished. Finn then woke.

Knowing that Finn was okay Flambo rushed over "You okay kid?" asked the fiery feline. "Yeah I'm fine now" said the adventurer calmly. "Well then, lets continue on our journey to Fire Kingdom." said Jake with a serious tone. "Wait, yous guys going to the Fire Kingdom? For whats?" asked the young fiery feline. "To see the Flame Princess, duh!" said the enthusiastic Finn. "Oh Boy" said the cat. "Finn how are you going to fix the situation Jake caused in the first place?" "You'll see" the thirteen year old replied.

With FP…

"Wha…what was that? It couldn't be an earthquake could it?" asked the Flame Princess aloud even though she was by herself. _'Should I check it out?' _she questioned herself. "Naw" she said, continuing on her slow journey back to her kingdom. Little did she know that a certain boy, dog, and fire creature were a little less than a mile behind her…

**Authors Notes: So I have ended up working on this for roughly 10 hours, I sincerely hope that the time taken reflects in my writing. I am sorry if Finn and Jake are a little out of character, when I write I like to make the characters feel like my own. It was very difficult for me to write this and be original (considering everyone is using the same type of layout for the most part). If anything written in this fic sounds stolen please PM me or include in your review. If that occurs I will do my best to fix it, I want to apologize in advance if we have that inconvenience. Also is it just me or does Flambo have like an Italian accent? Thank you for reading this Fic. Feel free to Review and Favorite if you like the story. It lets me know what to improve on. New chapter will be up by Friday, April 20****th**** 2012 hopefully if not shortly after. Thanks again! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**All Consuming Fire**

Chapter Two

**Authors Notes: So to begin, I would like to thank everyone that has read this fanfic. This chapter will be a bit shorter that way it can be up by the deadline I gave myself in Chapter One. Also thanks to Gorbash150 for reviewing and clarifying what accent Flambo had(Bronx accent). A big thanks to Collector Zero for being my first reviewer. Enjoy the ride guys and gals**

With Flame Princess…

After what seemed hours she was literally at her breaking point. _'So tired' _she thought as she yawned. _'I wonder what Finn is doing?' _she asked herself hoping that he was following her again. She found a nice cave to sleep in; if that's even possible. She built a flame barrier to protect her as she lay down to sleep. "Night Finn" she said aloud imagining he was with her. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Back with Finn, Jake and Flambo…

"So Flambo" started Finn. "When will we arrive in the Fire Kingdom?" "Well considerings that Jake here fucked up so bad I doubt we will be able to get into the Fire Kingdom Finn" said the small fire cat honestly. "Darn it, that news is so not algebraic" replied the boy. "Flambo?" interupted Jake, "I have a question for you, but it'll have to wait 'til we meet up with Flame Princess" said the shape shifting dog. They continued to travel by foot for another hour before spotting a cave that was emitting a yellowish-orange light. "Hey let's check it out guys!" our hero exclaimed, running towards the cave. As he approached the cave's opening his heart began to race. _'That's Flame Princess right?' _he asked himself not sure if what he saw was an illusion or not.

As Flambo and Jake caught up to the adventurous thirteen year old. They were shocked to see what he saw. "You see that too, right?" Finn asked the two just above a whisper; seeing as the young fiery girl was lightly snoring. Just as his question left his lips there was a crack of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. Ultimately resulting in rain. As another loud crack of thunder occurred waking the sleeping beauty. Finn hearing her yawn turned but said nothing. "F-Finn…is it really you?" she asked wiping sleep from her eyes.

Before he could respond he was hugged by the Flame Princess. But she quickly pulled away remembering that she could hurt him. "Uh, FP what's wrong?"asked the boy noticing her changed expression. "Finn, you shouldn't be here…I mean not that I'm not glad you're here" she said unsure of how to phrase her response. He stood there "I came here specifically out of chance we were going to the Fire Kingdom to see you" he said honestly. "Sorry to interupt but FP you need to here this, you too Finn" said Jake with toothy grin.

"Flambo, is there any way for the flame shield you cast on me, to be used on Finn with no limit of time it stays active; Basically is there a eternal version of the spell?" asked Jake hoping that the response was yes. But sadly this was Flambo's answer "Sorry Jake buts the only way yous guys can have an eternal Flame Shield is to stay in the Fire Kingdom, otherwise no". "Aw, man" was the dogs response.

"Wait…we can just live in the kingdom forever Jake" explained Finn. "No Finn" interrupted the Flame Princess "I can't let you throw away everthing just to be with me." As she talked she noticed that the area around Flambo never caught fire. "Flambo, do you think I could learn to control my power?" she asked out of curiosity. "Yeah I guess, why you wants me's to teach ya's". "Would you be willing to help?" asked the FP. "Yeah I'll do's it, but only cause I owe it to Finn" said the little fire cat cutting a look at the boy. "We'll start training in the morning." He said with a small smile. "But for now I'll cast a shield for Finn that'll last til morning…have fun tonight" Flambo said whispering the last part. Everyone caught on to the joke. Both Finn and Flame Princess blushed madly.

Flambo closed his eyes concentrating all his mana. "Do-za-mah-teh-lac-ne-tah-ya" said the cat losing his accent. He then spat onto Finn much like he did to Jake days before. "Da Hell Flambo?" asked the boy with slight anger. "I cast Flame Shield, and spat on ya's" said the fiery feline. "Don't worry dude he did the same to me" Jake responded with a chuckle. "I don't care, that's not math bro" said Finn as he calmed back down. "Finn…I've thought a lot about this and I don't like you, I-I, l-l-love y-you" she said blushing. "I love you too" Finn replied; he walked over to her and gave the princess a quick kiss on the lips. Jake swore on his life this was the happiest time of Finns' life so far.

They spent the next few minutes setting up a small campfire; with some help from the Flame Princess of course. "Finn, Flambo and I will take the back part of the cave, you and FP can have the front; I'm sure you want some private time with her" Jake said winking at him. "Flame Princess" "Just call me Phoenix" she interrupted. "Okay so Fl-Phoenix, what do you want to do?" asked Finn with curiosity. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before whispering naughty things in his ear.

The look on Finn's face was priceless. "Just kidding, though I would like to do that with you eventually." she said with a giggle. Finn grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest, right over his heart. "Ever since we met my hearts been racing just like it is now. He said with a sincere smile. She leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss. He was slightly shaken at first, but he soon returned her kiss.

Finn's instincts began to take over. He wrapped his arms around her hips pulling her closer. As a very plain kissed turned to a French kiss, FP brought her arms around his neck. She moaned into the kiss, as his tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. They were evenly matched. FP was the first to pull away out of breath. _'Incredible'_ both thought simultaneously. She then let her head rest on his chest listening to his heart beat which was beating just as fast as her own. "Finn I'm tired." She said letting out a yawn. "Okay, I'll let you sleep just wake me if you need something." said the young adventurer. "I will" she promised.

Finn laid out his sleeping bag. "Goodnight" said Finn softly. He lay there about ten minutes before he was finally able to claim sleep. A grin was plastered on his face as he sleep obviously dreaming of the Flame Princess.

**Authors Notes: Thanks for reading. So I'm leaving the story at this point. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter may contain a lemon. Reviews are welcome as they help me improve. Plus if you like you can suggest things for me to include in the story I'm down for a challenge. Also looks as if I made the deadline it is 11:26 pm, Thursday April 19****th**** 2012. 'Dueces'**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Consuming Fire**

Chapter Three

**Authors Notes: Thanks to all that favorite, and alerted and reviewed my story so far. A Special thanks to Collector Zero for his encouraging words. Thanks to Awes0me 0ne, Gorbash150, and nessieandLuise for their reviews. Anyway lets get on with the story.**

**Bold: Screams/Strong emotion, **_Italics: Thoughts/Dreams_

Flame Princess's Dream…

_She woke to the sound of thunder. She looked around inquisitively; not exactly sure where she was. "Finn" she said aloud. "Yes Phoenix?" she heard him answer back. "Good morning" said both Jake and Flambo. Suddenly she felt an evil presence. Jake turned into a giant Dragon as did Flambo. Flambo grabbed FP, "Jake? Flambo what are you guys doing? Put FP down you'll scare her this shit ain't cool bro. The dragons laughed with genuine amusement. "While you slept we killed Jake and Flambo. If you really care about this girly here you'd give up and let us kill you also, if you agree I'll let her go" said the Flambo impersonator. "Finn don't do it just let me die" the princess exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry princess but I can't let that happen. I'd never forgive myself if you die because of me; Dragons you have a deal now let her go." said Finn in a demanding tone towards the end of his statement. "Excellent" replied one letting the princess go. "Now die, Finn the human, 'hero of Ooo'" said the dragons in harmonic unison. A single talon from both dragons pierced his body. "NO, Finn" yelled the princess racing towards Finn catching him as fell. He coughed blood up, some of which landing on the princess's cheek. "Finn? Why?" she asked tears streaming down her face. "Be-because I…love you silly." He smiled as his vision became blurry."Princess I'm so-sorry" he apologized with his last breath. "No… Finn, wake up" she demanded. Coming to grips with the reality that he was dead. She began to sob uncontrollably…_

Finn woke to the sound of crying, he looked at FP with concern, and he noticed she was crying while sleeping. Realizing that the Flame Shield was still active he gently nudged her "Phoenix" he said. She jumped awake. "Finn…thank glob it was just a dreams!" she exclaimed embracing her boyfriend in a tight hug. With tears still escaping her eyes, she explained her dream. "What's wrong?" he asked gently wiping her tears away with his thumb. She then explained to him in detail what he nightmare was about. "FP, you know I'd really do that without a moment's hesitation right?" he asked; "Yeah but still…" she responded unsure how to finish her answer.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? I mean it's only one in the morning" he asked looking at his watch. "Will you… uh…sleep with me" she questioned with nervousness. "Yeah if it'll help, not that I don't want to." It was his turn to be flustered and unsure.

Finn and FP lay down on the ground. FP had her back to him; he moved closer draping his arm around her waist. She turns bright red in the face. "Night Finn again." She said hoping that this time she wouldn't have a nightmare. "Night, Love you" he replied. "Love you too".

"Finn wake up" said the small fire creature. Finns reply was a simple grunt. The cat spat on Finn's face, "Get up" the fire cat demanded. "What'cha want Flambo" not realizing that his flesh was now burning. "The Flame Shield is warrings off". As the cat argued with the human; Jake was fixing them all breakfast.

"Finn wake up FP and come sit breakfast is almost ready" commanded Jake. Finn yawned gently nudging the princess awake at the cost of his hands being burned. FP arose for her slumber greeting Finn and everyone with a smile. They sat at the make shift table Jake and Flambo set up. Flambo summoned some fiery breakfast items from a scroll for himself and FP. After a hearty meal Flambo instructed FP on how to control her powers. Telling her to imagine the pain she caused Finn and use those feeling to suppress her internal flame. This however did not work.

Suddenly Finn had an idea. He asked "Phoenix let me try something. Okay?" she nodded in agreement. He gently pulled off the rubies that were on the forehead and clothes of the princess. Her golden orange skin turned a dark gold color and her hair clung to her head. "Finn what did you do?" she asked, her question was answered when Finn hugged her and she didn't burn him. "Your rubies give you your powers. Just like the crown gives Ice King his powers." He said with a smile. "Finn I want you to destroy the gems" "why?" he asked unsure of her intentions. "Finn I love you, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have" she said sincerely. "Yeah and there is always Fire Magic I coulds teach her" cut in Flambo.

"Are you sure princess?" asked Finn. "Yeah, I'm sure Finn, plus Flambo said he'd teach me magic." She reassured him. "Okay" and with a single swing of the demon blood sword he earned by defeating the dungeon, he crushed the gems. "FP I want to start now with the training" said Flambo. As the training session began Finn and Jake sat back and cheered for FP.

"Okays so start with holding your hand out and visualizing a flame", FP did as instructed and a tiny flame levitated in her palm. "Good, now concentrate and try to make the flame bigger." Again FP had no problem doing what he instructed. "Now throw it" he commanded once more. As she attempted to throw the fireball it vanished. "Ah, as expected. You lost your concentration in the transition, try again" she asked with genuinely impress she got that far on her first try. She tried again but to no avail. "You'll get it this time I'm sure" exclaimed the fire creature with confidence in his voice. His prediction came true as she successfully threw a fire ball. "I did…it" she said triumphantly through her pants of exhaustion.

"That was so algebraic Phoenix" said her boyfriend in excitement. She blushed intensely at his comment. "Rest childs" said the young fire cat. "We will continue in the morning. Jake shape shift and take us back to the tree house it's not far from heres" said Flambo, Jake simply nodded.

At the Tree House…

"Finn, Jake you here?" asks a cold icy voice. An old wizard floats in through the window. _'Maybe they're on an adventure?'_ the old man asks himself. "Well I guess I can kidnap a princess for now." He says aloud. He then mutters something under his breath 'Bubblegum' is the word. Our adventurers arrive just a few minutes after the intruder. As Jake and the others enter the house Bmo greets them. As FP looks around she see black marks and scuffs on the floor and on some of the furniture. She lowers her head. "Phoenix is something wrong?" Finn asks with concern. "I'm sorry I burnt you house some" she responds just above a whisper. "Don't worry you pretty little face about that" Jake says before Finn agrees pecking FP on the cheek.

As they sat there relaxing they heard an all too familiar voice screamed "Help". _'Princess Bubblegum' _thought the brothers simultaneously. As this thought raced through their heads the old wizard known as  
Ice King flew by. "Glob damn it" exclaimed Finn "she's the last person I want to save right now". "Dude she's your friend. Right?" argued Jake. Finn chuckled "what kind of friend leads you on, and takes advantage of your feelings, and then says 'I don't like you'." Finn argued back but then remembered his morals, "I'm a hero though, so I'll save her for that reason alone". They all headed for the Ice Kingdom riding on Jakes back of course.

"Princess you're mine now, Finn won't save you this time" he said throwing her in an icy dungeon. Gunter was playing dramatic music on his Yamaha Keyboard. Just as he closed and locked the door, Finn, Jake, and a new girl bust in through the window. "Let her go man" demanded Jake the dog. "Never" said the king as his beard began to flap and he began floating above them. "Die!" the Ice King then began shooting sharp pieces of ice at Finn and Jake. Finn pulled his demon sword from his pack. Deflecting the blast with the blade, he tried to land a roundhouse kick but to no avail. Flame Princess shot several fireballs at Ice King. This served as the perfect distraction as Finn was successfully able to punch the crown of the king.

"Damn you" said Simon with anger before passing out from exhaustion. Finn opened the dungeon door. "Thanks Finn" said the princess bending down to kiss his cheek but he pushed her away. "Leave now" he commanded "No need to be rude Finn, I just wanted to…" "Shut your fucking mouth" he interrupted with anger. "Finn calm down" said the Flame Princess as she pecked him on the lips. Princess Bubblegum was livid at this point. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked. "Hey don't curse at my girlfriend" this caused FP to blush. "PB listen I'm a hero so I'll always save you and the other princesses but as far as our friendship goes its over." this caused Bubblegum to cry.

Jake stretched the princess over to the Candy Kingdom. "Hey PB, you really hurt Finn; I know him very well and it may take a while but eventually Finn will want to be friends with you again." Jake said with a sincere smile. "Thanks Jake" she said walking into the kingdom wiping the tears from her face. Jake then stretched back to the tree house knowing that Finn and FP would be at the house by now...

**Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone that has read this story, please continue. I'm starting to remember how to write well. So thanks for hanging in there. As far as the lemon goes I've decided to wait until the next chapter. Next chapter will contain a 5 year time skip. So until next chapter, See ya later. 'Dueces'**


End file.
